


Discovering Each Other in the Quiet of Space

by EmoricMena



Series: Mistress Beth [1]
Category: The Martian (2015), The Martian - All Media Types, The Martian - Andy Weir
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Biting, Crying, Cunnilingus, Domspace, F/M, First Scene, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Masturbation, Objectification, Orgasm Control, Power Exchange, Praise Kink, Subspace, Vaginal Fingering, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 16:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15053357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmoricMena/pseuds/EmoricMena
Summary: Beck and Johanssen had shared many things together throughout their journey in the ARES III Mission. Some things were great, others didn't work out as well. Now, on their way back home for the second time and this time with the whole crew, they've decided that spending time with each other and bonding intimately was how they wanted to spend the rest of their time together.The discoveries they made in the quietness of their room in the Hermes had them realizing that maybe, just maybe, they had actually been made for each other.





	Discovering Each Other in the Quiet of Space

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by the fact that I can't think of a good ending for my other story. And the concept of making this a series was created because I got carried away with excitement and made too many bullets in Word of the things I want to cover for this awesome couple. So I hope you'll all enjoy this wild ride with me.
> 
> PS.: I write the narration with their surnames because Beck and Beth confuse the dyslexic living lights out of me.

 

Johanssen looked up from her computer as she saw Beck walk into their room. She offered him a small smile as he came to sit on the bed, right beside her.

“Hey,” she greeted as he lifted her legs to make space for himself before placing them on his lap. “Watney good?”

“Yeah, his ribs were hurting. I just gave him pain killers so he should sleep like a rock for the rest of the night.”

She hummed as she typed a few more things, before closing her laptop. Standing up, she placed the computer on her desk. Turning around, Johanssen’s smile grew bigger as she walked right back to Beck. Lowering herself on his lap and wrapping her arms around his neck, she repeated, “For the rest of the night, huh?”

Beck breathed out a chuckle before circling his arms around her narrow waist bringing her closer to him so their chest pressed against each other, and his face inches away from hers. “Definitely.”

She closed the distance between them, taking his bottom lip to her mouth, making Beck release a soft appreciative groan. Looking into his eyes, she smirked at him as she sucked his lip, biting it softly which made him groan again and close his eyes. Johanssen kept playing with his bottom lip, licking and sucking it and drinking up every tiny sound that vibrated through Beck’s throat. She reached with one hand to his hair and the other stayed on his neck, cupping its side gently while running her thumb over his Adam’s apple to feel the vibrations there.

Once she decided to stop teasing, she pressed her mouth more firmly into his, moaning into his mouth while tightening her hand on his hair. There was something about the way Beck kissed that just sent sparks down her spine and filled her with renewed ardor. He was really good with his mouth.

Beck responded to her moans, grasping her waist tighter and closer to him. Johanssen could definitely feel the start of an erection which fired up an urgency within her, making her roll her hips once, twice, before stopping and yanking his hair to break their kiss. It was a spur of the moment decision (she had a few things she wanted to talk to him about and try out, but she was planning on waiting until they got back to Earth), but Beck’s hips jerked at the pull of his hair.

“You like that?” she asked him, her eyes curious and calculative. Studying attentively his reaction and whatever answer he was about to give her.

“Yeah,” he breathed out.

Johanssen stared at his mouth, all red and swollen, lips moistened from her teasing and kissing. He looked so good like that, she wanted to do more. And maybe she could have some more, maybe she could bring it up now and see what he thought about it.

Beck stared back at her, his pupils blown wide from arousal, as he waited for whatever debate she was obviously having in her head. He wasn’t sure what she’d been thinking about, but the way her gaze stayed heavily on his lips, so _hungry_ , it made him shiver with want and need.

“Have I ever mentioned that I like being on top?” she asked, her eyes scanning his face.

“Well, you _are_ on top,” he told her with a small smirk.

Johanssen barked out a laugh, before looking back at him and tightening her hand in his hair. She pulled it back a bit more and watched his mouth fall open with a silent moan while his eyes closed. “I meant, being on _top_ ,” she ran the hand she held on the side of his throat and lowered it to his chest, catching a nipple and gently scratching at it through his clothes.

“Fuck,” he said and buckled his hips at her touch and words.

“Do you like that?” she asked, looking hungrily at his reactions, “Having me on top?”

Beck moaned and tried to restrain himself from tightening his grip further on her waist, “Yes, yes,” he said in one rushed breath.

Johanssen groaned and brought his face closer to her with a pull on his hair, clashing their mouths in a heated kiss. Her hips were rocking back and forward against his, already feeling herself getting wet and, no doubt, Beck as well. His erection grew and twitched under her, allowing her to feel him much firmer against her crotch. She bit his lip harder than she had before, taking note how Beck groaned and thrust his hips upwards, towards her. Smirking, she sucked on his lip and grind against his erection. Beck’s breath came out in puffs of air, as if every time he tried to breathe, it was punched right back out of him. Johanssen moaned softly when Beck held onto her waist and bucked up into her, before pulling back on his hair and standing up on her knees at either side of him.

“Stop,” she said firmly and, to her surprise and excitement, Beck huffed a breath as he closed his eyes and loosened his grip, letting himself sit back down on the bed. “Something tells me you like being told what to do,” she said with a smirk growing on her lips.

Beck hummed, opening his eyes slightly to look at her above him. His neck strained a little at the angle she had him, but he wasn’t going to start complaining when it was leaving a pleasant buzz run through his mind and body. “You’ve been told right,” he said with a small smirk of his own.

Johanssen felt like she might as well leave her body and fly away. Beck, who was so talented, caring, intelligent, and so many other things, not only wanted to be with her, but he was eagerly accepting and sharing her turn on. Her kinks.

If she hadn’t already, she would have said she was starting to fall in love with him.

“We really need to sit down and talk about this,” she said as her mind ran over all the things she would love to do to Beck. Just the thought of those things made her body hum with desire.

Beck huffed a laugh and shook his head as best as he could with her hold. “Right now?” he asked with a hand sneaking from her waist to her crotch as he rubbed his thumb there, trying to aim to where he clitoris was. He was sure he succeeded as she rolled her hips, before slapping his hand away and moving it back to her waist with her free hand.

She hummed and kissed his lips, lowering her hips so she could rock against his clothed cock. They were both so wet, it was driving her crazy. “How about this?” she said, as she pulled back, and waited until he opened his eyes again to look at her. “I’ll take my pleasure from you and only let you come when I want you to.”

“Yeah, I’d like that,” he said, his breath ghosting over her lips. She never had realized how breathless he got when aroused. Then again, they had never done something like this before.

Taking his lips into her own, she kissed him gently, getting him to open his mouth more with her tongue as she deepened the kiss. The hand on his hair loosened and she massaged his scalp, drinking up his appreciative moans for it. Her free hand came up to his chest again, playing with the same nipple she had teased earlier to drag out more sounds out of him.

Once she was pleased enough with her teasing, she leaned back on her knees before standing up. She hooked her thumbs on the inside of her pajama pants, before dragging them off and stepping out of them. Doing the same with her underwear, she put them on the chair by her desk and turned back to see Beck staring open and hungrily at her, his eyes filled with lust and excitement.

Raising an eyebrow, she walked in front of him, “And why are you on the bed and not on your knees?” She knew she hadn’t told him what to do, aside from asking him if he was game for a little simple scene. But she enjoyed it, nonetheless, making him start and squirm as he slid from the bed and fell easily to his knees. “Much better,” she said moving around him to sit on the bed.

Beck followed her movements, his cock twitching with anticipation as he watched her settle on the edge of the bed, her legs spreading for him. Johanssen grinned at him and motioned him closer with her index finger. He crawled forward on his knees, until he was in between her legs and inches away from her vagina. Beck could clearly smell her now, unlike when she was still clothed, and it made his head hum with arousal. He really wanted to taste her, but he wouldn’t do anything unless she told him to.

“Stay,” she said once he was between her legs. One of her hands was beside her on the bed, to help her hold herself up, while she lowered the other one onto her crotch. She rubbed both sides of her outer labia, intently ignoring Beck as she looked down on herself. Running both fingers up and down, she pinched the skin around her clitoris with her long, thin fingers, before going back to running them around. She could see Beck shifting on his knees and could feel the hot air coming out from his parted lips. “Don’t move,” she said and saw as he stiffened, his breath going still for a few seconds before she felt his breath against her crotch again, as if realizing he was holding his breath or that breathing was okay.

Moving her fingers around a bit, Johanssen parted her outer labia for Beck to get a brief peek, before moving her fingers up and rubbing her clitoris gently. She lowered her hand again, repeating the motion as she parted her outer labia, and massaged at her inner labia. The longing and need for something, anything, in Beck was so obvious that it urged her to keep at it. Keep teasing. So Johanssen parted her inner labia this time and she rubbed her index finger against her entrance, feeling herself pulsing and wet under her finger, as she brought up her thumb and pressed it against her clitoris.

She rubbed circles against her clitoris while running her index finger up and down. Beck felt like he was about to come just by watching her. His pants were very wet and sticky by now, and the amount of effort he put on not shifting and moving around was too much. A low groan escaped from deep in his throat as Johanssen finally inserted her finger into herself, moaning at the sensation. He really needed to touch her, taste her, feel her against his skin, but all he could do was sit there and watch her pleasure herself as if he wasn’t even there. The though made him close his eyes, another groan falling from his lips as he felt the mess in his clothes get worse by a burst of pre-come rushing out.

Johanssen slid her finger in and out of herself, throwing her head back and thrusting her hips as she pressed down on her clitoris. Everything felt so good, even better than the handful of times they had been able to fool around. They never went all the way, they weren’t even supposed to be doing this to begin with. But, after what all of them went through and the surety of both of them deciding they’ve had enough space for their lifetime, they were indulging into their desires, discreetly, of wanting to spend as much time together as they possibly could. That, of course, included all types of intimacy, and this one was a whole new one for them. She was liking it very much, and she was pretty sure Beck was enjoying himself too.

Straightening up, Johanssen ran her now free hand through Beck’s hair, making him whimper and his body arch into the touch. He was so perfect, so great. Every sound and movement he made, every look and caught breath he gave her— Johanssen felt like he was made for her.

“Liking what you see?” she asked as she kept her hand in his hair, not gripping at it, just letting it intertwine with her fingers.

“Yes.”

Inserting her middle finger alongside her index, Johanssen moaned while thrusting her fingers a little faster than she had done before. She was so wet, all Beck could hear was the sounds her fingers made as they moved. Johanssen kept thrusting her fingers, closing her eyes and going back to ignoring Beck. She had a suspicion he didn’t only like to follow orders, but he was also liking being ignored. That though gave her an idea for later but, for now, she just concentrated on the feel of her fingers inside of her.

When she felt Beck shift against her hand, Johanssen looked back at him and she would have reprimanded him for moving if he hadn’t looked so wrecked. She hadn’t even touched him through the whole thing and he already looked like he would come right then and there if she let him. Groaning at that though, she quickened her thrusts and pulled at Beck’s hair. His mouth fell open and his eyes widened as he trembled with the need to move.

“Keep your mouth open,” she said as she took out her fingers. Sitting up in a better position, Johanssen leaned forwards and closer to Beck. She smiled at him, “Tongue out.”

Beck obeyed without a second delay, moaning when she placed the two fingers that had been inside of her against his tongue. He wrapped his lips around her fingers and sucked at them, his tongue licking them. Johanssen hummed in approval, moving her fingers around in his mouth after a while. Pressing her fingers against one of his cheeks to see it puff out, receiving nothing but eagerness from Beck.

She smiled at him as she gripped his hair firmly and began to thrust her fingers in and out of his mouth. Beck continued to lick and suck at them, as if it was the only purpose in his life. He tried to bob his head in the rhythm she was thrusting her fingers, but she kept a tight grip on him which reminded him she never mentioned he could move. So, instead of trying to match her pace, Beck looked up at her and moaned as she pressed down at the base of his tongue at the back of his mouth. He welcomed everything she was doing, even if she had gone further in and pressed to make him gag, he would take it no question. He wanted to please her and let her use him whenever she wanted, however she wanted, and as long as she wanted. He wanted to be hers.

Taking her fingers out of his mouth, she pulled gently against his hair, to guide his mouth right against her wet heat. “Tongue out,” she repeated and he did as he was told.

Pulling at his hair again, she finally pressed his face against her. They both moaned at the contact, Johanssen holding him in place as she moved her hips and grind on his face. His tongue flicked at her labia and poked slightly inside of her, she moved her hips in circles as she moaned. The sight alone was addictive, but the sensation of Beck thrusting his tongue inside of her was just as amazing. She pulled at his hair and lowered her hips, bringing his mouth up and against her clitoris.

“Don’t move,” she said and, even if her previous order was still uphold, he knew she meant to not move his tongue like he had been doing a second ago.

Johanssen felt like a knot was being slowly untied on her chest at the sight of Beck’s face covered in her wetness. His mouth was red and swollen from all the abuse it had been receiving, but it was _oh so sweetly_ wet, just like his cheeks and chin. She felt equal amounts of arousal and adoration swell inside of her.

Bringing his face down, she twitched her hips a little as she allowed herself to take her pleasure from his mouth. His tongue flicked and poked at her clitoris in a delicious way, while she curved her hips and pressed his chin between her labia. Beck’s head was completely buzzing by now, his whole body felt heavy, even as he kept the position as he was ordered. Everything was zoned out, except for the taste and feeling of Johanssen’s pleasure. He knew his cock was twitching restlessly inside his clothes, but that wasn’t important now, not to him and not to her. All that mattered was servicing her in any and every way possible until she was completely satisfied. Everything else was secondary.

Johanssen began to pull and push his face with her hand, moving him to what she found best and most pleasurable, while rolling her hips. “You’re doing so good, Chris,” she said as she glanced down at him. Beck shuddered and moaned against her, his lips and tongue twitching slightly before stilling. The hot air from his mouth and vibrations from his moan felt amazing and she wanted to feel it again. “You like that?” she asked and Beck moaned again, making her shudder this time. “You like knowing how good you are being for me?”

The buzzing feeling sharpened in Beck’s mind as Johanssen spoke, his whole body was shivering with the need to move, but he fought it desperately to follow her orders. To be good for her. _Fuck_ , he was falling under so fast.

“Mm, Chris, you’re shivering so good,” at that she heard a soft gasp, almost like a sob, passing through his lips. She brought her thighs over his shoulders and crossed her legs against his back. “Move your mouth, make me feel good,” she said and groaned as he began eating her out.

Beck felt like he might cry, finally being allowed to move, even if its just his mouth. Being able to taste and pleasure her by himself, showing her his dedication and affection by doing his damn best to follow her orders, pleasure her and make her come. He wanted to taste it, to feel it, the moment she’d come in his mouth. His mind on a single focus, everything else blurred into a fog.

Johanssen loosened her hold on his hair and scratched at his scalp, moving her hips against his mouth. Beck was a great man, and her breath got caught in her throat every time she saw him so aroused and eager to satisfy her. He’d been ignoring his erection this whole time, even as it kept twitching and growing a patch of wetness on his pants. She knew he was the type to give his everything for others, so this side of him wasn’t as surprising as it was gratifying. However, this whole new intimacy showed that same man she fell for, but in a new and brighter light.

If he hadn’t liked the aspect of her preference in dominating in bed, she wouldn’t have minded. She still loved him the same. Yet, he hadn’t only said yes, but he was loving every second of it. Johanssen knew she was the luckiest woman alive as she watched Beck give his everything between her legs. She petted his head as she smiled at him.

“You’re wonderful, Chris,” she said, her words raw with emotion and, this time, she was sure she heard him sob. He was falling into subspace for her, or maybe he was already there. She’d barely touched him and she knew he was already falling and flying away.

Johanssen didn’t know if it was the knowledge of Beck falling in subspace or the feeling of his mouth, or both, but she felt her orgasm nearing her quickly. Her toes began to curl as she felt it build in her lower abdomen, her thighs tightening around Beck’s head as she grind against his face with new fervor.

“Almost there, Chris. Make me come.”

Beck gripped his hands on his thighs as he thrust his tongue into her before licking her up and down, sucking and playing with his tongue against her clitoris. He wrapped his mouth around it and then went lower again, taking long licks at her inner labia. Johansson was completely wet against him and he knew his face was just as wet.

“Look at me,” he had his eyes closed, not noticing when he had closed them, but, when he opened them, everything was much detailed in the room, the light brighter and the sounds louder. His whole universe had narrowed down to this moment and nothing else. “ _Fuck!_ ”

Johanssen threw her head back, her clitoris, which had been in Beck’s mouth, twitched while he felt her whole heat pulse against his face. He was awestruck— never had he seen her in a more beautiful state. She pressed his head with both hands against her, her thighs firm around him, as her hips jerked in wild movements. Beck didn’t even know how long she held him there, all he could feel were the contagious shudders that ran through her body and right into his. He never wanted it to stop.

After her orgasm washed through her, she released him from her hold. She leaned back on her elbows as she let her legs rest against his shoulders still. Beck was still shivering, his face and neck dripping his saliva and her slick, while his pants were soaked through with his still attentive cock. It was a delicious sight to take in.

“You did so good for me,” she said, seeing his pupils completely blown and his open mouth letting precious moans fall through his lips. “Relax,” she said and Beck slumped forward and against her inner thigh. His breath was coming shallow and quick, as if he was the one who had just gone through a mind-numbing orgasm. Then again, she knew he was probably only half present. Sitting up and planting her feet either side of him, she ran a hand through his hair, letting it rest at the back of his neck, and grabbed the side of his face with her other hand. “You with me, Chris,” she asked and had to wait for a handful of seconds before he was able to look at her properly and nod. She hummed, “Do you want to come?” Beck looked at her confused after a pause, so she helped him focus. “Do you want to _come_?” she asked again, lowering the hand on his face towards the tent in his pants.

“ _Ah!_ ”

“Is that a yes?” When Beck looked at her pleadingly, she understood what he wanted. “You want me to choose?” At that, he nodded twice. “Hm. And if I want to keep you like this the whole night?” They both knew she wouldn’t, they needed to go to bed soon, but the thought of her having complete control over his orgasm was making his head hum and buzz and everything becoming too sharp for his fogged mind. “Well, I’m tired so I don’t think I’ll enjoy you humping on the bed and thin air the whole night, so,” she said, grasping the back of his neck. “Straighten up,” he felt like he was moving through molasses as he followed her orders. Her hand started moving fast through his pants and his mouth fell open from the sudden stimulation, his skin heating up from how sensitive he felt. “You’re going to be a real good pet and come for me,” she said against his ear, licking his lobe, before taking it into her mouth to nib at it. Her mouth moved lower on his neck, his head tilting to the side because, even if he felt too sensitive, he’d give her what she wanted. She licked a long line against his erratic pulse, sucking the juncture between his neck and shoulder, before biting down.

“ _Beth!_ ” he cried out, eyes closed tight as a few tears escaped them, his hips bucking into her hand, still pressing and moving to help him ride the orgasm. She squeezed him through the fabric, milking him, and licked where her bite was as he shivered in her hold.

Once he came down from his orgasm, Beck slumped forward on her lap, similar to when she had allowed him to relax, and sat on the floor as his knees decided they didn’t want to hold him up anymore, not even in 0.4 g. Johanssen hummed in satisfaction as he kept shivering in her hold, small gasps and breaths ghosting over her thigh. She leaned down and kissed his head, wrapping her arms around his shoulders as she let him float in subspace. There was dampness on her thigh and she knew he was still crying. Seeing someone cry had never been a thing for her, but Beck was helping her discover new things she was now enjoying very much. To know she had put him there, shivering and crying and floating— everything felt perfect.

They stayed like that until he stopped shivering and his tears had subsided. She leaned back a bit to be able to look at his face. “You with me, Chris?”

Turing his head to the side, Beck looked at her, his eyes still red and swollen from the crying. “Yeah,” he said, inching forward and pressing a gentle kiss on her abdomen through her shirt and then on her thigh. “I love you,” he said softly.

Johanssen felt her chest lightened with warmth and affection spreading all over. They just shared something so very special and intimate, and the first thing Beck had come up to tell her was that he loved her. She didn’t know what she did to gain the love and trust like she had from Beck, but she was immensely grateful for it. “I love you, too.”

Leaning down to kiss him, she cupped his head in her hands. He felt so small and fragile, even though she was much smaller than all of the crew members together. At that moment, all she wanted was to love and protect him.

**Author's Note:**

> And then she gave him a proper and throughout aftercare, taking him to shower, giving him a snack and water, and then most likely massaged his legs and head. Like the tiny ball of gentleness she is. Chris loved being taken care of after their charged session, of course.


End file.
